Father and daughter
by OrionFowl
Summary: A few days after her eighteenth birthday, Trucy approaches her father for a very important matter: How to ask out someone she has a crush on. Written for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. Spoilers for Spirit of Justice.


**A/N: This is the second of three one-shots I have written recently. It's about the Wright family for the most part, being the best family in AA. It's time for femslash, sort of!**

* * *

 **Father and daughter**

"It's, umm-... i-it's not a boy, Daddy. ... It's Athena."

"Wh- wwwhhhhaaaaAAAAATTT!"

That was Phoenix Wright's initial reaction at her daughter's confession. Of all the people that Trucy could have named, Athena was the last person Phoenix expected.

"Daddy! Why did you shout like that?" Trucy asked, her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, dear. It just took me a second to process that," Phoenix said sheepishly. Now that he'd processed Trucy's confession, however, Phoenix found he could see where it might have come from. Before coming to conclusions, it would be good to ask a few questions first.

"So how long have you had these feelings for Athena, Trucy?" Phoenix asked.

"Since the time I was accused of murder," Trucy said, her cheeks going pink. "Athena's love for my magic tricks has always given me a big boost of confidence before my shows! But her unwavering faith in my innocence was like a spell she cast straight to my heart."

Phoenix suspected that this would be the case. It would certainly explain some of Trucy's actions from that day forward. "So that's why you've been trying so hard to make Athena your assistant now that Apollo is in Khura'in," Phoenix said thoughtfully. "Because I thought you'd ask the De Famme sisters to be your assistants first before you'd ask Athena."

"Well, even if I didn't have a crush on Athena I'd want her as my assistant! She's so tough and capable I couldn't ask for a better assistant," Trucy said, beaming brightly. Then her expression fell. "Except, I don't think Athena wants to be in my shows. She keeps trying to run away."

Okay, now Phoenix had a pretty good idea of his daughter's feelings for Athena Cykes. This finally brought them back to the original topic: Trucy wanting advice on how to ask out the female defense attorney. Phoenix told his daughter that he trusted in her decisions about her own love life, and that still remained true. As Trucy's father, her happiness was his top priority- so Phoenix would do what he could to help her out.

"First of all, I know you think highly of Athena's capabilities, but she's still human," Phoenix said bluntly. "So if you want her to stop running away I'd suggest you ease up on her when she's your assistant."

"Do I really have to, Daddy?" Phoenix answered this with a stern glare, and Trucy found herself relenting. "Fine. I really do want her to be in my shows with me!"

"Well, it's good that you mention that, Trucy-doll," Phoenix said, smiling. "Because Athena tells me that sometimes, being able to work alongside such an amazing magician like you makes the harsh practice worth it."

"Athena really said that about me? Now I feel worse about what I've put her through," Trucy said.

"If you just apologize to her, I think Athena might be inclined to work with you again," Phoenix said. "Now, if you want to ask her out, I suggest taking advantage of these practice sessions to cast your own magic spell on her. I'm sure you could come up with something that will really knock Athena's socks off, Trucy!"

"The first trick I can think is the classic 'pull roses out of a hat,'" Trucy said thoughtfully. "Which means I have to come up with a trick that's a hundred times better! It's the least I can do for someone as wonderful as Athena."

"Atta girl, Trucy," Phoenix said proudly. "I'm sure Athena will love whatever you come up with."

"Thanks for the advice, Daddy! I knew I could count on you," Trucy said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime, Trucy-doll. You can come to me for anything."

* * *

 **A/N: The Magical Turnabout makes a strong case for this pairing, so I was glad to write this. Anyways, tomorrow I will publish one final one-shot. A really heated one-shot, so look forward to it!** **Until then, this has been Orion Fowl, and thank you for visiting my Corner of Romance!**


End file.
